


here’s to the lives that you’re gonna change

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x13 coda, Addiction, Family, Fuck the Clave, Gen, Pride, Support, but only mentioned shortly, im just very proud of both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Alec laughed softly under his breath. Leave it to Izzy to jump directly into something their mother had explicitly told them to stay out of. Why wasn’t he even a little bit surprised?Or Alec and Izzy say fuck the Clave





	here’s to the lives that you’re gonna change

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I had a lot of Izzy and Alec feels after that last episode and a lot of fuck the Clave feels so I put them together
> 
> Title from Have It All by Jason Mraz

Alec was passing the weapon’s room on his way out of the Institute when he stopped in his tracks. The light was on and Izzy was sitting hunched over her desk in the center of the room. The table was covered in open books and scrolls and Alec smiled softly to himself. The sight reminded him of Magnus’ desk when he got particularly engrossed in some sort of research.

Izzy didn’t notice him for a short moment in which Alec let himself watch her carefully. He looked for any signs that she wasn’t as okay as she’d kept telling him. He knew she was trying to be more open about the addiction this time around and Alec wasn’t going to ruin that trust by accusing her of lying to him. But, at the same time he needed some sort of confirmation that she was okay.

Izzy’s hands weren’t shaking when she brought them up to turn the page of one of the books and Alec let himself relax, even if it was only a little

Izzy looked up from the book and at Alec a moment later, smiling. She didn’t seem surprised at his presence and he wondered how long she knew he’d been there.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked. It was late. Nearing 11 and most of the Shadowhunters who weren’t stuck on night patrol had either gone home or to bed in the dormitories.

“I’m looking through the library’s books. Trying to find any mention of Heavenly Fire.”

Alec laughed softly under his breath. Leave it to Izzy to jump directly into something their mother had explicitly told them to stay out of. Why wasn’t he even a little bit surprised?

He shook his head fondly and tilted his head to try and read one of the open pages of the books on the desk.

“Rebel,” he muttered to himself, earning a punch in the arm from Izzy.

“I know Mom said to leave it but-“

Alec held up his hand to stop her. Because Izzy was right. They couldn’t just turn a blind eye _._ Alec had spent enough of his life trying to stay on the Clave’s good side to know how they worked. And he knew something like this was exactly something they would lie about.

“Mom was wrong.”

Izzy raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, so Alec kept speaking.

“You’re right. The Downworlder prisoners are criminals but they’re still _people._ They don’t deserve to be tortured. The Clave can’t get away with this. We won’t let them.”

“We.” Izzy stated, the ghost of a smile in her eyes.

“We.” Alec confirmed.

A smile slowly made it onto Izzy’s face as she looked up at Alec. It was a smile Alec hadn’t seen in far too long. One that said she was ready to cause some trouble. Alec pressed his lips together against a fond smile.

“Well then,” Izzy got up from the table and placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed the room, “I guess we’ve got work to do.”

Alec grinned and dropped his bag onto the other chair in the room. He knew this was a bold move, going against the Clave. But he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn. In fact he was _excited_. He’d spent far too much of his life being scared of the Clave. A kind of adrenaline that he hadn’t quite felt since he, Izzy, and Jace has stopped sneaking out of the Institute late at night, spread through his veins.

Alec pulled out his iPad and settled himself onto his chair.

“They’re trying to cover their tracks,” Alec said, falling quickly into a strategizing mindset, “But I bet that some of the high clearance files on here have _some_ sort of information that could help us.”

When he looked up again, it was to the sight of Izzy with her head in her hand and a look Alec couldn’t quite read in her eyes.

“What?”

Izzy shook her head slowly.

“You’ve come a long way haven’t you?”

Her voice was soft. Fond in a way that made Alec’s heart warm.

He thought about Izzy’s words. Imagined what the Alec Lightwood of a few months ago would do if he could see him now. Purposefully undermining the Clave and not giving two fucks. He’d probably have a heart attack to be honest. Alec smiled to himself. He really had come a long way, hadn’t he?

He thought about Izzy then. Izzy who even in her teenage years had associated herself with the Downworld without a care in the world. His sister who had fought time and time again against the prejudices against the Downworld long before Alec had ever realized that she’d been on the right side of this fight.

Yes. Alec _had_ come a long way. But _Izzy_ had known from the beginning. A surge of pride for his sister spread through him and he locked eyes with her across the room.

“And you’ve been there all along.”

Izzy laughed self deprecatingly under her breath.

“I’m serious,” he stressed, “I’m proud of you. You’ve always fought for what was right and you’ve never stopped. I wouldn’t be here looking into this Heavenly Fire stuff if you hadn’t kept looking into the torture. You’re going to change the world one day. And I can’t wait to watch.”

Izzy’s eyes shone when she looked at him and Alec was belatedly reminded of the fact that Izzy was his little sister. He saw himself as such a mess sometimes that he often forgot that she looked up to him for approval.

He smiled at her now.

“This is all you Iz,” he said, spreading his arms towards the room in an all encompassing gesture “and I’m here with you, every step of the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed my soul <3
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
